


April Fools

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains Vore (don't like, don't read, don't kink bash). After a couple April Fools jokes go wrong, Riku and Sora find themselves in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

The ointment tingled against his skin, and the scent was so intense it almost burned. Riku made a face, but made no move to wipe the stuff off. The ointment was a balm usually used on sore muscles, but today it served a different purpose, smeared directly under Riku's nose it insured that the naga couldn't smell anything except the searingly minty ointment.

"Is this really necessary, Terra?" asked Riku. He trusted his mentor, of course, but how was he supposed to hunt without his sense of smell?

"Naga rely on scent and sight to hunt," said Terra, "and any naga can do that. If you want to be a member of the Master hunters you have to be able to hunt without those senses. A true hunter can find prey just listening. Now turn around." The older naga pulled out a black blindfold.

Once Riku's blindfold was securely in place, Terra sent him off into woods. His instructions were simple. Catch and consume prey then come back to the village before Terra rang the tower's bells.

"You have two hours," said Terra. "Good luck!"

With that Riku was sent slithering off into the forest. Once he was gone Terra let out a laugh.

"That wasn't very nice, Terra," said Aqua. The blue and clack scaled naga slithered up and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Aqua, it's just a harmless prank," said Terra. "It's like a Snipe hunt. He'll wander around in the woods for a few hours, then come back a bit frustrated."

"If anything he'll be relieved that it's just a joke and not a test," said Ven, joining the conversation. "I know I'd be."

"I guess you're right," said Aqua. "But April Fools Day or not, it still seems a bit mean."

"Lighten up, Aqua," said Terra. "It's not like he can get hurt. And it's his fault for believing I would actually expect him to hunt blind folded and no sense of smell. No naga can do that."

"Besides," said Ven. "It's all in good fun. There's nothing wrong with a prank as long as no one gets hurt and it's pretty funny."

 

********************************************************************************

 

This wasn't funny! Sora would have screamed it, but at the moment his mouth was gagged, so all he could manage was thrashing and muffled protests.

Seifer just laughed. "Relax, lamer, we'll untie you," said the leader of the biggest gang of bullies in town, "once we get to the lake." The rest of Seifer's gang laughed, and everyone except Rei, who had his hands full carrying the bound and gagged Sora, high-fived each other.

Sora hated April Fools Day. And the prank wasn't even that funny. Going through all trouble of sneaking into his room early in the morning, tying him up, gagging him, and carrying him all the way out to the lake so they could toss him in seemed like a bit much. Wouldn't a throwing a bucket of water on him have easier. Well, Sora supposed getting him soaked wasn't really the point. The point was getting him soaked and leaving him to walk all the way back to town in nothing but his boxers.

How had they even gotten into his room?

The troupe of teens and their captive marched onward with no sign of reaching the lake. Sora thought it was strange, they should have been there by now. Not that he was eager to get dunked, but the sooner they tossed him the sooner he could go home and try to forget about the whole thing.

The forest path they'd been following ended as they came to a wide open meadow. The group stopped, and looked around dumb founded. This wasn't the lake.

"Are you sure this the right way?" asked Fuu. She looked around, her normally stoic features giving way to a look of uncertainty. "This place doesn't look familiar at all."

Sora sighed, this wasn't good. Fuu never questioned Seifer, so they must really be lost if she was speaking up. That's just what he needed, getting lost in the woods because Seifer couldn't even find his way to the lake.

"I think we might have gone too far out, y' know?" said Rei. "Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere, y'know." He set Sora down on the ground and turned to face Seifer.

"What? Do you think I have a map?" asked Seifer. "All right, maybe we should back track."

At that moment a naga slithered out of the tree line on the opposite side of the meadow. The naga was tall and well toned. The scales of the lower half of his body gleamed silver in the sunlight, matching his silver hair. The group, however, didn't really take the time to take in all these details but rather turned and ran away as fast as the could, because naga had a reputation for being vicious man eating killers. Seifer's gang were so eager to get away, in fact, that they completely forgot about Sora and left him tied up and gagged where Rei had set him down moments before.

 

****************************************************************************************

 

"Is someone there?" called Riku. He could have sworn he'd heard voices. Oh well, maybe he was just his imagination. Spending the last hour trying to listen for prey was making him hear things.

Riku sighed, this was so frustrating. Naga's sense of hearing wasn't that great, and when he heard things and lunged in the direction of the sound he'd always come up empty handed. This just wasn't fair! How was he supposed to do this?

The naga hated the idea that he had failed. Terra was his mentor and his hero. It had been Terra who had chosen him when he was just a child to be his future student. It was Riku's destiny to follow in Terra's path and become an Master hunter.

Maybe Terra had made the wrong choice. He'd said that all naga had to do this if they wanted to become Master hunters. So that meant he, Aqua, and Ven had all done it when they were his age. If they could do it, then why couldn't he? Sure, Terra was strong and powerful, Ven was quicker than any naga he'd ever seen,and Aqua was probably the cleverest naga in an age, but that didn't make them better hunters than him. Yeah, they were Masters, and had been hunting longer, but they'd been his age once. If they did this when they were at his level, then he should be able to pull it off. He'd been training under Terra for years, after all.

Yet, the more he tried, the more it seemed impossible. If he could have been able to smell he could caught prey with his eyes closed in a snap, and hunting without his sense of smell relying just on sight would have been tricky but he could have pulled it off. But this, finding and catching prey when he couldn't track it by sent and couldn't see where it was, this...this was impossible!

Riku was almost ready to just give up, pull the ridiculous blind fold off and head home when he heard something. It sounded like thrashing, and some sort of muffled calling. Maybe some sort of animal? Something weak or wounded. Something helpless enough for him to be able to catch blindfolded!

The argentette grinned at his luck and slithered forward as silently as he could, honing in on the sounds of his prey. It wasn't cheating to catch prey that was helpless, right? The purpose of a predator was to cull out the weak, the very young, the very old, or the injured. He wasn't sure which category whatever this was fell into, but it didn't matter. As long as he could catch it and get it down, then get back to the village before Terra rang that bell he didn't care.

Riku wasn't sure how long he'd been out there. So he had to be quick. As soon as he thought he was in range, Riku lunged forward, and blindly coiled around the thing. It thrashed against his coils, but Riku didn't care. That just meant it was prey and he had it. Riku felt around for what seemed like the creatures head, then unhinged his jaws to begin his meal.

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

Sora screamed but his cry was muffled by the gag, then almost silenced as his head was forced into the hot wet space of the naga's mouth. His hair and face were soaked with saliva,the slick slime coating his face the the naga's tongue ran over him. Then the naga gulped, and his head was pulled into the darkness of the naga's throat. At the same time the naga lifted Sora's coil wrapped body upward, positioning him to slide right down.

The naga continued to gulp and Sora slid through the tight pulsating gullet towards the naga's waiting belly. The air was hot and everything pulled him downwards. Still, Sora struggled, but the ropes and the tight hold of the naga's coils and throat made it useless. As Sora's head reached the naga's stomach, the rest of him was still making it's way down. More of Sora passed through the predator's mouth, every inch of Sora was coated in drool as the naga lapped him up.

It all felt so strange. The warmth and slickness of the saliva coating him, the heat of the throat and way it pulled against Sora's skin every time the naga swallowed. As more of his body poured into the naga's stomach, Sora felt the way it stretched and moved to make way for him. The more he pushed against it, the more it stretched, but it was still so tight around him, like a rubbery sack surrounded by water rippled and parted with every push.

At last the naga got to his legs, and slurped these down, all the way to Sora's bare feet. One last swallow and all of Sora was down. The moment he was the opening that lead to the throat squeezed shut. Sora was trapped in the belly of a hungry naga, and there was no getting out.

The naga let out a loud belch, and Sora heard the naga pat his belly, evidently satisfied with the meal he'd just consumed.

Well, there was no way Sora was going to become some overgrown snake's meal that easy. Sora struggled with all his might, wiggling and trying to kick against the sides of the stomach despite the ropes which seriously limited his mobility. But the more he struggled the tighter the belly seemed to hold him. Until at last, exhausted and frightened of being smothered, Sora stopped struggling and lay back. The stomach seemed to relax as well, distending ever so slightly.

"There we go," he heard the naga say, patting his belly again. "Settle down in there." The naga laughed, "What am I wasting time talking to you for. It's not like you can understand." The naga patted his belly again. "Hmm, wonder what you were? Oh well, you're food now so I guess it doesn't matter. I caught something, so that means I've passed, as long as I get home in time. Better get moving."

The belly began to rock and toss Sora about as the naga slithered off. If the turbulence inside the stomach was any indication, he was going at break neck speed. Hadn't anyone ever told that thing not to run on a full stomach? This was almost enough to make Sora sea sick.

However, at the moment he had bigger worries. Sora had been eaten, and unless he thought of something quick he was going to die in here. No, it couldn't end like that! He didn't want to die! Sora didn't know how long he had before he ran out of air or the naga's digestive system did away with him, but he doubted he had much time. Tears ran down his face, but his sobs all but muted by the gag and the layers of flesh that surrounded him.

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Riku knew the general direction he had come from, and had marked his path so he could find his way home. The young naga had anticipated that finding his way hope blind folded was part of the test, so as he went he was careful to real around for low hanging branches which he broke to mark his way. Now all he had to do was feel for the branches.

Then he heard the bell, Terra calling him back. It was easy to follow the sound, and Riku raced forward. He still passed if he got back with his catch while Terra was still ringing the bell, right? He'd caught his prey in the allotted time, so that had to count! Either way, Riku wasn't taking any chances and slithered as fast as he could.

When Riku came crashing out of the tree line and ran right into Terra. If it had been anyone else he'd probably have knocked them over, but Terra managed to catch the naga.

"Whoa, Riku, slow down there," said Terra.

Riku sank to the ground, and pulled off his blind fold. "Did I," he panted, "make it in time?" He continued to pant, then rolled over on his side. His massive belly looking rather like an over inflated beach ball as it sprawled out on the ground beside him.

"You actually caught something?" cried Ven, even though that fact was obvious.

"You didn't think I could?" asked Riku. His voice had an edge of indignation despite his breathlessness and growing nausea. Maybe running all the way there hadn't been such a great idea.

"Riku, it was just a prank," said Terra. "No one's ever actually caught something before."

Aqua knelt down beside Riku. "Riku, you don't look so good. Did you run all the way here with your belly that full?"

"Yeah, I thought I had to for...for the test. It was just a joke?" he asked. Riku forced himself to sit up, both hands clutching his stomach.

"Riku, just lay down," said Aqua. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine, I just need....need to-" With that Riku doubled over as his body forced him to regurgitate the meal he'd just eaten. Out slid the Sora, he was soaked in slime and his eyes were wide with fright as he lay on the ground in a heap.

"Gross," said Ven. He turned away.

"What is that?" asked Terra. "Is that a...human?"

Riku looked at the thing he'd eaten for the first time, and it wasn't a thing at all, it was a boy. A practically naked boy with his arms and legs tied up and a gag in his mouth.

"Oh you poor thing," exclaimed Aqua. She pulled a knife from a hilt at her side. Sora winced, but Aqua hushed him. "It's all right. No one's going to hurt you, just let me get these ropes off." As soon as she was sure the boy would stay still she set to work sawing through the ropes.

Terra looked at Riku. "You ate a human?"

"I...I din't know what he was!" said Riku. "I was blindfolded!"

"Because of you," said Aqua. The last of the ropes were off, and she pulled the gag off of Sora. "Because of your prank not only did Riku make himself sick, this innocent boy could have been killed."

"Riku wasn't supposed to actually catch anything!" said Terra. "It's not my fault!"

Aqua just sighed, then scooped up Sora in her arms. The boy was still in shock from it all. "My name's Aqua," she said to the human, "I'll get you all cleaned up, don't worry."

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

Sora sat in silence as Aqua drew him a bath and put him in the tub. She then gently wiped at his face with a wash cloth, and sweet scented soap.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said.

Sora looked at her and managed to speak. "I thought naga ate people," he said. He didn't understand why she was so concerned and being so nice.

"Of course not," she said. "Well, we don't anyway. Some naga might, but it's not our way. Humans can speak the same as we do, it would be like murder. We only hunt animals for food."

She poured some warm water over Sora's head to rinse away the soap. It felt nice to be clean again, and it almost enough to make Sora forget about what happened, almost.

"Then why did he eat me?" asked Sora.

"He didn't know what you were because someone thought it would be a good prank to sent him hunting bind folded with his sense of smell blocked," said Aqua. "But why didn't you say anything to him? He wouldn't have eaten you if he knew you could talk."

"I was gagged," said Sora.

"Oh yes, you were weren't you," she said. "How did that happen?"

"Someone thought it would be a good prank to gag me, tie me up, and drag me out into the middle of the woods" said Sora.

Aqua shook her head, and handed Sora a towel. "You dry off, I'll go find you something to wear."

She returned in short order with something that resembled a robe and apologized for not having anything else. Sora said it was all right, and thanked her. Now clean and dressed, he followed Aqua to the kitchen where Riku, Terra and Ven were seated at the table. Riku was slowly sipping a large glass of water.

Terra looked at Sora and Aqua, and sighed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble my prank caused," he said. "I didn't mean for anyone to hurt."

Aqua nodded and went to Riku's side. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

Riku nodded, but kept his gaze fixed on Sora. "I'm so sorry," he said. He got up from the table and slithered in front to Sora. "I really didn't mean to eat you."

"It's all right," said Sora. "I understand and no harm done, I guess. Oh I'm Sora by the way."

"My name's Riku," he said. "And if there's anything I can do to make up for this I will. I'd never have eaten you if I knew what you were. It was an accident, I swear."

Sora rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said, "we were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time during the middle of the wrong prank, that's all."

"Prank? So someone tied you up like that as a joke?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, this guy Seifer and his gang. They kidnapped me to toss me in the lake, but took off when they saw you. Gosh, they probably think I was eaten, I bet they're really freaked out now."

"Then I guess the biggest prank is on them," said Riku.


End file.
